


#1: "Crash"

by theskywasblue



Series: 100 days, 100 prompts [95]
Category: The Losers
Genre: Caffeine Addiction, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 07:23:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10986189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theskywasblue/pseuds/theskywasblue
Summary: Once the caffeine wears off, everything basically fades to black and he doesn't even know where he is for about twenty-four hours.





	#1: "Crash"

“This works better if you lift your feet.”

Jensen looks at Cougar, then at his chair, and then at the very, very long distance between said chair - which is pretty comfortable, actually; good lumbar support - and the bedroom.

“I could just -” Sleep. In the chair. He’s done it before, on the bad end of coding binges. Once the caffeine wears off, everything basically fades to black and he doesn’t even know where he is for about twenty-four hours.

“No,” Cougar says, firmly. “You could not. Feet. Lift.”

Jensen is distantly aware that he _has_ feet; but they, too, seem very, very far away. His vision blurs. He squeezes them shut trying to clear them, and sees lines of code behind his eyelids instead.

“Lift.” Cougar says, again, and Jensen must manage it, because he starts counting off the steps - _uno, dos_ \- coaxing Jensen forward like he’s a little kid, which about matches his mental capacity at that exact moment.

They must reach the bed at some point, because Jensen wakes up uncountable hours later, in the dark, with Cougar sleeping next to him - or rather, mostly _on_ him - pinning Jensen down to keep him from going back to the computer until he’s caught up on his sleep.


End file.
